The Outsiders modern day
by just-that-bookworm
Summary: This is basically a story about the outsiders during the year 2005. I'm not sure where it's going yet though.
1. Default Chapter

**The outsiders; Modern Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of S.E. Hinton's characters.

**Chapter 1:  
****School**

Okay so today started off like any other day. A boring old Monday. When I got to school I went strait to my locker, got my stuff for Global History and headed down to my best friend Faye's locker. She, of course, didn't have her stuff yet. So I was waiting, just standing there looking stupid. She was finally ready and we left to put our books down in the Global room. On the way there we passed my other good friend Jeff and some of his friends. I waved to him but kept walking. We also walked by my older brother, Alex (a junior and I'm a freshmen along with most of my friends,), who was walking the other way.

I always hate Global because the guy I like sits next to me and that makes me kind of self-conscious, which always make me feel like a prep. But anyway Faye and I always go for a walk in the hallways during the ten minutes before school actually starts. We walk by all the crowds of people, its like a maze, then we turn down another hall and pass by a group of guys which includes; Jeff and his friends; Shawn, Johnny, Ponyboy, R.J.(sophomores), A.J. (senior)Steve, Two-bit(Juniors), and a few more guys. I used to have a crush on Shawn; he has kind-of long hair like all the other guys that hang out there. But they have nothing on my brother his hair is about three inches past his shoulders. Back to Shawn, he's a little tall than me by about 5 inches; I'm 5'4''.

"Come on Emily. That was the one minute bell were gonna be late!" Faye practically screamed in my ear. And with that we started running down the two halls. Apparently Jeff was late too because he ran up next to me.

"You later for Global again too? I didn't even hear the bell Johnny had to yell at me to move."

"Really" I said turning my head so he couldn't see my face turn red. What I haven't told you yet is that the guy I like is Johnny. The four of us got to our seats right before the late bell rang.

"Just in time." Johnny said as he sat down.

"You said it." Faye replied. She sits in front of me and Jeff sits on the other side of Johnny. We all sit in the back which is awesome because that how the seating chart our teacher made had us sitting, I love sitting in the back only the goody-goodies sit in the front.

Global went by very slowly. Were learning about exploration, talk about boring! After it was finally over I was once again on my way to my locker. When I got there I found Two-bit leaning up against it.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pushed passed him to get to my locker.

"Wanted to know if you were interested in going somewhere with me later." He said smoothly. I looked him over and said:

"I'll think about it." And with that I grabbed my things and headed to English, another boring class. We're reading Romeo and Juliet. I'm Friar Lawrence and since we are still in Act 1 I haven't come in yet. After that was Math then Spanish, and then it was finally lunch. The best time of the day, my school has long lunch tables so a lot of people sit at my table. One half you have me, Faye, and my other friends; Nicole, Pam, Janice. On the other side there is Pony boy, Johnny, Two-bit, Shawn, R.J., Jeff, and Chris. Although my lunch table is never boring it can be dangerous.

"Hey Em think fast!" when I heard Pam say this I had no time to react because I was hit with frozen lemonade.

"Thanks, just what I always wanted." And with that a mini food fight broke out between Pam and me.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy asked Janice to whom he was the closest.

"Food fight between Pam and Emily."

"Oh is that all?" he said and turned back to his conversation with R.J. After lunch went by pretty quickly and it was finally the last period of the day; chorus. Chorus is my favorite class; I love to sing. I'm in women's chorus along with Janice. Some kids from the psychology class were going to be sitting in today. Some type of project. This worried me a little, both Johnny and Shawn are in that class. 'I'll just try to ignore it.' I thought to myself. They came in when we were doing warm-ups. I started to get self-conscious again while I sang:

_do_

_do re do_

_do re me re do _

_do re me fa me ra do_

_do re me fa sol fa me re do_

_do re me fa sol la sol me re do_

_do re me fa sol la ti la sol fa me re do_

_do re me fa sol la ti do ti la sol fa me re do_

Then we started to work on our songs.

_Out on the Myra _On warm afternoons 

_Old men go fishing _

_With black line and spoons_

_And if they catch nothing_

_They never complain_

_I wish I was with them again_

The class was almost over five minutes left to go and an announcement came on over the P.A. "The will be a spring dance on Friday ticket will go on sale tomorrow for 3 dollars." The uproar of girls discussing the dance was overwhelming.

The bell rang and I hurried to my locker. I looked at my mini calendar two days until the try-outs for the play, I can't wait. I glanced at my watch if I don't hurry Alex won't give me a ride home.

**A/N** this is my first story like this so please tell me what you think


	2. Homework

**Disclaimer: **I am not S.E. Hinton

**Chapter 2 **

Homework 

Just my luck. As soon as I get to the front of the school I see my brother driving away. I started in the direction of my house when I heard my name being called.

"Emily! Hey Emily wait up!" I turned around to see Ponyboy and Johnny coming towards me.

"What's up guys?" asked as the steeped into place with me.

"Do you wanna come with us to the movies later?" Ponyboy asked

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to my parents about it." I said this knowing that I would sneak out if they said no. "And I have a lot of homework to do."

"You can come over to my house and do it with us. You can bring a friend if ya want." replied Ponyboy

"Sure. What time should I come by?"

"Well it's 2:30 now how about three. It won't take you that long to get to my house I don't think."

"Okay I'll call Faye and see if she can come." When I said this I looked towards Johnny and for a brief second he had some type of weird smile on his face. We walked down two streets and I left them for my house. I walked up to my door and watched them turn down another street. I walked inside and went to the kitchen. I hopped up on a stool and sat at the counter. When I went to get the phone I found a note from Alex saying sorry he didn't wait longer but he had a job interview. I called Faye but her line was busy. So I went to my room and got on AIM. I looked at my buddy list and of course she was on.

_**Sk8erbandbass101:** Hey how come ur always on line?_

_**KTRider: **cus its fun :D_

_**Sk8erbandbass101: **Question_

_**KTRider: **?_

_**Sk8erbandbass101: **Ya wanna come with me to Ponyboy Curtis's house?_

_**KTRider: **?_

_**Sk8erbandbass101: **to do homework and then go to the movies or somethin'_

_**KTRider: **sure let me ask mom_

_(5 minutes later)_

_**Sk8erbandbass101:** ssssssssoooooooooo?_

_**KTRider: **she said ok_

_**Sk8erbandbass101: **were supposed to be there at 3_

_**KTRider: **I'll meet you at the corner_

_**KTRider: **signed off at 2:55_

_**Sk8erbandbass101: **signed off at 255_

I grabbed my backpack and cds as I walked out of my room. I left a note on the fridge for my mom telling her where I was, then I finally left the house. I only had to walk down about five houses to get to the corner and Faye was all ready there.

"About time." she said

"Whatever. Just come on or we'll be late." I replied. We walked together down the street until I saw Ponyboy sittin' on his front steps. As we were nearing his house he came to the fence and greeted us.

"Hey Pony. Where Johnny?" I asked

"He's waiting inside."

"We don't want to keep him waiting then," said Faye and with that we went inside. Ponyboy's was a nice little house for being kept only by boys. You see his parents passed away a year ago and his brother has custody of him and his other brother Sodapop. It was a two-story house and for some reason thy always seemed to have chocolate cake in the refrigerator. Their front door was always unlocked just incase any of the 'gang' needs somewhere to crash. I've learned all this because I've been over here a few times and I actually stayed here over night when my father came home drunk. I couldn't go to the protection of my brother because he was out late again, and my mother couldn't help because she was working the late shift.

"Hey Emily, Faye." Johnny greeted us from were he sat on the couch. Over the next hour or so the four of us just sat and talked for a while. No homework was done at all. It was at about 4:30 when we got up from the couch and chairs. Johnny had to talk to Pony about something, so they went outside. Faye found the CD player so of course we had to listen to music. First we put in Linkin Park (Faye's favorite), after numb the boys came back in. We listened to breaking the habit and faint, then we moved on to Rush.

"This is my favorite song!" said Johnny as Nobody's Hero came on.

"What a coincidence It's Em's to." I think Faye said this just to embarrass me. The trees came on and I couldn't help but sing along, It was my first favorite Rush song.

_There is unrest in the forest,  
There is trouble with the trees,  
For the maples want more sunlight  
And the oaks ignore their pleas._

The trouble with the maples,  
(And they're quite convinced they're right)  
They say the oaks are just too lofty  
And they grab up all the light.  
But the oaks can't help their feelings  
If they like the way they're made.  
And they wonder why the maples  
Can't be happy in their shade.

I only got about half way through the song when I was interrupted.

"You've got an amazing voice," said Johnny speaking for the three of them. He realized what he said and turned a light shade of red.

"Thank you. I was thinking about going out for the school play; Give my Regards to Broadway." I replied

" If you sing like that at the try-outs you'll sure to be in it." Ponyboy told me, and then he directed what he was saying to the other two as well as me. " So what movie do you guys want to see?"

"The Ring two!" Faye said eagerly. She loves horror films, in my opinion they're okay but they're not my favorite.

**A/N** How was that? Well I would like to thank my first three reviewers.

**Grace**

**Twitch in my eye**

**Freddy'sGirl01**


	3. The movies and Home

**Disclaimer:** I'm not S.E. Hinton

**Chapter 3**

**The movies and Home**

We got to the movies about fifteen minutes early, so we were just hanging out trying to figure out what to buy from the concession stand.

"Popcorn!" said Faye

"You can get it, but I hate that stuff it always gets stuck in my teeth. I'm getting gummie bears." I replied. We ended up getting a large popcorn for the three of them to share, a box of gummie bears for me, and some sodas. When it was finally time to go in we got seats dead center of the theater. It was split into three raised sections (like tinsil town (sp) or the I max) so there was a isle behind us. And it was just my luck the order in which we sat. Johnny on my right, Faye on my left, and Ponyboy on the other side of Faye. Like I said before I'm not a big fan of scary movies, and of course during the beginning we Rachel saw the boy, I gasped real loud and grabbed Johnny's hand. I glanced at him quickly and let go. Talk about embarrassing!

About half way through the movie stupefied by the horror of what was happening when something touched my shoulders and made me jump an inch. I turned around to see it was only Jeff and Shawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked quietly

"Well we were sitting up there," he said gesturing towards the higher section, "And about five minutes ago Shawn asked me if he was seeing things correctly after he saw you. So then I had to come down and see what you were doing here. So what are you doing here?"

"Well basically I was out numbered by these three." I said pointing to Pony, Johnny, and Faye. After our conversation we ended up changing seats so our order from left to right was: Johnny, me, Shawn, Faye, Ponyboy, and then Jeff. I think it ended this way on purpose, seeing as how on the next really scary part I grabbed both their hands.

The movie was finally over and I was going to go back to my house but when I got there my dad sounded like he was drunk so I just kept walking. Faye didn't go home either. Ponyboy said if we wanted we could crash at his house. So of course we did stay and so did Shawn and Jeff. The six of us stayed up until 11:30 when Pony's brother, Darry, finally came and told us to go to bed. We fell asleep if very awkward positions. Faye was laying on the couch with her feet on Pony's lap, and I was leaning up against the couch with my head on Johnny's shoulder, Jeff was on my other side with his head on my shoulder, and Shawn was laying over top of our legs.

**A/N** I know that was short and Meaningless but the next chapter is gonna have the try-outs for the Play. But first have to get the script from my friend. So I'll probably update again some time next week. Or tomorrow if I get too impatient. And by the way I'm a fan of scary movies, but if I put it this way it may give me ideas latter in the story.


	4. Tryouts

**A/N this is thanks to Twitch in my eye, weirdsista, Grace, and Freddy'sGirl01 for reviewing chapter 2. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Try-outs**

The day went by faster than I thought it would. Yesterday was terrible. I was late getting to school because we slept in to late at the Curtis's house. After last period I went straight to my locker which is decked out in Rush pictures, my mirror, helmet, pads, and skates, plus my mini calender. I had decided to skate to school today because I'm staying after for play try-outs, and Alex won't give me a ride home.

"Hey Stranger." Someone said as they came up next to me. And to my surprise it was Alex.

"What do you want?" That sounded kind of harsh, but he's never around anymore.

"You heard that some kids got beat up yesterday right?" I shook my head yes. "Well I don't want you to come home by your self tonight. Before you say anything I talked to A.J. and he said that he would walk you home."

"But"

"He also said he'd have some of the other guys stay."

"That's nice. But"

"I gotta go. I have a date."

"Alex"

"Good luck!" and with that he was gone. I grabbed my backpack and skate stuff, and headed to the Auditorium. On my way I ran into Jeff.

"You goin' to the aud.?" He asked

"Yeah. Are you trying out?

"No just gonna watch you and Janice." He replied. We walked into the Auditorium I went backstage to put my things down and get ready (Jeff went to sit in the audience). I sat next to Janice. The first group of people was Ron (baritone) Paul (tenor) Meghan (Alto) Janice (Soprano). One person from each group. They did some warm-ups then sang part of you raise me up from our last concert. When they were done there was a loud applause. 'A lot of people must have come to watch' I thought this as the lady in charge called out the next group.

"The Baritone will be Phil, Tenor; Cody, Alto; Ginny, Soprano; Emily." I hadn't thought that I would be going so soon. Janice wished me luck as I walked out. The directors were sitting in three chairs with a table write in front of the stage and a piano was off to the side. I all of the sudden noticed that there was a loud cheer from the audience. As I looked right in the very front row was everyone. I didn't think that a few guys included A.J., Jeff, RJ, Shawn, Chris, Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Sodapop, Two-bit, Dally, Pam, Nicole, Faye, and Megan. They were the only people in the audience. The chorus teacher; Miss. Carl went over to the piano and started with warm-ups.

_Do_

_Do re do_

_Do re mi re do_

_Do re mi fa mi re do_

_Do re mi fa sol fa mi re do_

_Do re mi fa sol la sol fa mi re do_

_Do re mi fa sol la ti la sol fa mi re do_

_Do re mi fa sol la ti do ti la sol fa mi re do_

Then we sang the song I will sing my song (rather appropriate huh)

I will sing my song 

_I will make my own music_

_I fill each day with the hope of spring_

_I will lift (lift) my voice_

_In a song of praise _

When we finished all the guys were cheering and whistling. Blushing I went back to my seat and waited for the other groups to finish. Miss Carl came backstage when they did and told us the list would be up tomorrow. I walked with Janice out to the parking lot. She unlocked her bike while I put on my skates.

"You were really good Wilson (her nickname)." I said

"Thanks you were to Emi-lert. I got to go. I'm gonna be late for dinner." I watched turn the corner. Then I heard them; they were like a pack of bees. First the guys came out doing tricks off the railing with their skateboards. Then the girls strolled out.

"That was awesome Em." Said R.J. as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah you rock, if you sing like that why aren't you a singer for the band?" Two-bit asked

"I don't have a 'rock' voice." I replied, "How come so many of you guys stayed? Alex said it would be A.J. and a couple of guys."

"Well," A.J. started, " I asked Shawn and R.J. if they wanted to stay and Steve over heard and blabbed to everyone else." We started towards the park but quickly changed directions when Ponyboy reminded us that the crack heads as he put hang out there at dusk. The sixteen of us ended up going to Jeff's house. Jeff, A.J., Shawn, and I are in a band together. A.J. on lead guitar, Jeff on drums, Shawn on bass, and me on guitar (I can also play bass). We practice in Jeff's garage. So once we got there the four of us put on a mini show for the rest.

**A/N** Sorry if this was lame but I decided that since I haven't posted anything in a while that something was better than nothing. I need help with parings though because I think there might be some type of formal/informal dance. Be honest tell me what you think!

Emily 

**Thanks to: (for reviewing chapter 3)**

**Twitch in my eye **

**ImParanoid**

**Emma/Hermione#1fan**

**Freedy'sGirl01**


End file.
